Silly Little Songs
by Morgana Ravenheart
Summary: Using the songs of Avril Lavinge, Blaine, Puck and Marley all try to convey their feelings to their loved ones. KLAINE, PUCKLEBERRY AND JARLEY. Set just before Glease. THREE-SHOT
1. When You're Gone

**Silly Little Songs**

**A/N: OMG, HAI GUISE! Lol, I decided to be a chav for the first three words. Merlin only knows why. So I've been listening to my favorite Avril album and I realized that three songs would be perfect for Blaine, Puck and Marley to sing! I'm serious, it's now a play list in my iTunes. **

**Title: **Silly Little Songs

**Author: **Morgana Ravenheart

**Summary: **Using the songs of Avril Lavinge, Blaine, Puck and Marley all try to convey their feelings to their loved ones.

**Pairings: **Klaine, Puckleberry and Jarley.

**Rating: **T, for Puck's potty mouth.

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN IT. I WISH I DID BUT I DON'T. But, I could own Mark Salling. Or he could own me. **

**Extra A/N: It's best if you listen to When You're Gone by Avril Lavinge when reading this.**

_Chapter One: When You're Gone_

Sam Evans, Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen-Chang frog-marched Jake Puckerman, Kurt Hummel and Rachel Berry into the auditorium at William McKinley High School for a much needed intervention. Kurt and Rachel were home for a few days to see they're families. Jake just needed a kick up the ass and see what was in front of him. The three were forcibly sat into chairs, with the other three teens sitting behind them to stop anyone escaping.

Blaine Anderson walked onto the stage and Kurt gasped ever so slightly.

"Kurt. I'm only going to sing this because you need to hear it. I just want to say that when I slept with that guy, it meant absolutely nothing. I was mostly thinking of you throughout the whole thing and comparing him to you and honestly, he doesn't hold a candle to your bonfire," Blaine smirked slightly and nodded to Brad.

"_I always needed time on my own_

_I never thought I'd need you there when I cry_

_And the days feel like years when I'm alone_

_And the bed where you lie is made up on your side_

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_[Chorus]_

_When you're gone,_

_The pieces of my heart are missing you_

_When you're gone,_

_The face I came to know is missing too,_

_When you're gone,_

_The words I need to hear to always get me through the day,_

_and make it ok_

_I miss you_

_I've never felt this way before_

_Everything that I do reminds me of you_

_And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor_

_And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do_

_When you walk away,_

_I count the steps that you take_

_Do you see how much I need you right now?_

_[Chorus]_

_We were made for each other_

_Out here forever_

_I know we were, yeah_

_All I ever wanted was for you to know_

_Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul_

_I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me, yeah_

_[Chorus]" _

Kurt wiped away the tear making its way down his porcelain cheek. Sure, the break-up had hurt him. It'd hurt him because he was the cheatee, and Blaine the cheater. But he'd never even thought about how much the break-up had hurt Blaine, or how much guilt and pain it had caused Blaine _because_ he'd cheated. Kurt had only ever thought of the act and never the feeling. Damn, was he really that much of a cold-hearted bitch?

Blaine had walked off the stage and into the seating area. He held out a hand to Kurt and he took it. They walked out, hand-in-hand as they always had been.

"Kurt I am so sorr-." Blaine started but Kurt cut him off.

"I'm the one who's supposed to be apologizing here. I only ever thought of the act and never the feeling. I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't even give a thought to your feelings. I'm sorry," he said and leant against a locker.

Blaine smiled. "You know, I always thought that you'd be the one to go off on a tangent, being in New York and all- I know you'd never do that, but still. Yet I was the one, here in lonely ole' Lima Ohio, to cheat," he said. Kurt studied his former -soon to be reunited?- boyfriend's face for a second before leaning forward and pressing his lips to Blaine's.

'_God, they still taste the same…' _Kurt thought as the sweet tang of orange lip balm set his tongue on fire, just like it used to.

Blaine's eyes fluttered shut, like they used to. _'God, they still feel the same…' _he thought as Kurt's tongue slid neatly into his mouth and began to explore the hot cavern. Blaine reciprocated until someone clearing their throat drew the pair apart.

"Appreciate that you guys like each other and all, but do you gotta do that in the middle of a hallway?" Ryder Cox, the newest member of the New Directions, asked uncomfortably. The older boys smiled.

"Sorry, Ryder. Kurt, this is Ryder Cox, the New Finn. Only difference is that he can dance. Ryder, this is Kurt Hummel, my boyfriend," Blaine introduced.

Ryder blinked. "Hummel? As in, Hummel's Tire Shop?" he asked.

Kurt nodded. "My dad owns it," he explained. Ryder grinned. The three boys fell into an awkward silence until Mercedes stuck her head out of the door.

"Kurt, Blaine, get your asses in here and listen to the next song," she said. Blaine and Kurt nodded and bid Ryder goodbye before re-joining the other in the auditorium, still hand-in-hand.

**A/N: Ok. So that's chapter one. I've never written slash, let alone Klaine, so I hope it's ok. I've given Ryder a surname because it's not given in the show and he everyone's gotta have a surname, right?**

**NEXT UP: PUCKLEBERRY**

**AFTER THAT: JARLEY**

**Oh, to all my 'DOAW 2' readers, and those of 'The Course Of True Love Never Did Run Smooth' , I WILL update. I won't leave the stories unfinished, never fear. **

**-'Gana xx**


	2. Tomorrow

**Tomorrow**

**A/N: What's this? TWO CHAPTERS IN ONE NIGHT? My, my, my. It seems that my fingers are on a writing-spree. Either that or my muse is going crazy. Here we have one of the greatest couple known to fan girls everywhere: Puckleberry. **

**Title: **Silly Little Songs

**Author: **Morgana Ravenheart

**Summary: **Using the songs of Avril Lavinge, Blaine, Puck and Marley all try to convey their feelings to their loved ones.

**Pairings: **Klaine, Puckleberry and Jarley.

**Rating: **T, for Puck's potty mouth.

**DISCLAIMER: I OWN NOTHING. I WISH I DID BECAUSE THEN I COULD PLAY SLAVE TO MARK SALLING BUT THAT'S A WHOLE NOTHER FANTASY. **

**Extra A/N: You should listen to 'Tomorrow' by Avril Lavinge while reading this chapter.**

_Chapter Two: Tomorrow_

Noah 'Puck' Puckerman walked onto the stage and stood in the middle. He faced Rachel Berry and looked her straight into the eye.

"Rach. We're two smoking hot Jews. But there's only so much a guy like me can take. I can't stand watching you with that bumbling idiot who calls himself a friend of mine. So this is for you," he said and nodded at Brad and the band to start playing.

"_And I want to believe you,_

_When you tell me that it'll be ok,_

_Ya I try to believe you,_

_But I don't._

_When you say that it's gonna be,_

_It always turns out to be a different way,_

_I try to believe you,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't know how I'll feel,_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_I don't know what to say,_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_Is a different day_

_It's always been up to you,_

_It's turning around,_

_It's up to me,_

_I'm gonna do what I have to do,_

_Just don't_

_Give me a little time,_

_Leave me alone a little while,_

_Maybe it's not too late,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today_

_[Chorus]_

_I don't know how I'll feel,_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow,_

_I don't know what to say,_

_Tomorrow, tomorrow_

_Is a different day_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, and I know I'm not ready,_

_Hey yeah yeah, hey yeah yeah, maybe tomorrow_

_And I want to believe you,_

_When you tell me that it'll be okay,_

_Yeah I try to believe you,_

_Not today, today, today, today, today_

_Tomorrow it may change,_

_Tomorrow it may change,_

_Tomorrow it may change,_

_Tomorrow it may change."_

Puck finished as Rachel stood up and left the auditorium quickly. Puck jumped down and followed her out, catching her wrist.

"Rach," he said.

"Noah, don't. Please, just don't," Rachel sniffed.

"No, Rachel. I'm done with don't. I'm done with waiting around for you. I'm done with sitting and waiting for you to make a move. That's why I sung that song, because I'm making the move now. I'm making the move," Puck repeated. He used his slight grip on Rachel's wrist to pull her towards him and brought her lips to his.

'_Fuck, they still taste the same…' _Puck thought as the cherry lipgloss set his brain onto 'sex' mode.

Rachel gasped lightly and Puck took his chance, his tongue darting into her mouth.

'_Damn, they still feel the same…'_ Rachel thought as their tongue's engaged in a fierce battle for dominance. A throat was cleared behind the couple and they flew apart to see Coach Shannon Beiste.

"Oh, don't mind me. You kids carry on now," she said hurriedly and walked away quickly. Rachel and Puck laughed before kissing again chastely and leaving the hallway, to watch Jake get his ass kicked by the Rachel-Berry-in-the-making that was Marley Rose.

"Marley, get your fine ass out here and sing to my brother so he can get his shit together and actually see what's in front of him!" Puck yelled out to the stage and a slender white arm protruded from the left wing, the had curled into a 'thumbs-up' gesture.

**A/N: Well, you guys are lucky. Two chapter written and uploaded in one night. I'll probably write and upload the third and final chapter tomorrow. **

**REVIEW ANSWER:**

**The Doctor: Thanks, I'll change it as soon as possible. **

**I'm so glad, within hours or possibly minutes of putting the story up I get my first review :') Thanks so much, Doctor! **

**Love you,**

**-'Gana xx**


	3. Naked

**Naked**

**A/N: Ah, the final chapter. Here we see Jarley. And Ryder, but he's just accpeting his defeat. No offence to them but I REALLY don't like Myder/Rarley? What is the ship name with them? Either way I prefer The New Puckleberry to The New Finchel any day. I hated Finchel because I always thought that Puck deserved the girl. **

**Title: **Silly Little Songs

**Author: **Morgana Ravenheart

**Summary: **Using the songs of Avril Lavinge, Blaine, Puck and Marley all try to convey their feelings to their loved ones.

**Pairings: **Klaine, Puckleberry and Jarley.

**Rating: **T, for Puck's potty mouth.

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED THE WORLD THEN I WOULD OWN GLEE, POTTER, MULAN AND TWILIGHT AND BE MARK SALLING'S SEX SLAVE. But, unfortunately, that's a whole 'nother fantasy.**

**Extra A/N: Best go listen to 'Naked' by Avril Lavinge when reading this for a better effect and understanding.**

_Chapter Three: Naked_

Marley Rose took a deep breath and turned to Wade 'Unique' Adams. "I can't do this," she said.

"Do it, Marley. You have to let this guy know how you feel because if you don't the Bitchy will swoop in and steal your man and that's not on," Wade replied, referring to Kitty Drinkwater, the bitchy cheerleader who hated Marley with a passion.

"Marley get your fine ass out here and sing to my brother so he can get his shit together and actually see what's in front of him!" Noah Puckerman yelled from the seating area. Wade nodded and Marley stuck her arm out, thumbs up. She turned around and was pulled into a hug by Wade.

"Go get him, Marley," he said and pushed Marley gently towards the stage.

Marley took the hint and walked out slowly, taking several deep breaths to settle her stomach and steady her racing heartbeat.

"Jake, I-. I have no words to tell you how I feel so I'm just gonna sing," Marley said and nodded to the band to start playing.

"_I wake up in the morning,_

_Put on my face_

_The one that's gonna get me_

_Through another day_

_Doesn't really matter_

_How I feel inside_

_'Cause life is like a game sometimes_

_But then you came around me_

_The walls just disappeared_

_Nothing to surround me_

_And keep me from my fears_

_I'm unprotected_

_See how I've opened up_

_Oh, you've made me trust,_

_[Chorus]_

_Because I've never felt like this before_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

_I'm trying to remember_

_Why I was afraid_

_To be myself and let the_

_Covers fall away_

_I guess I never had someone like you_

_To help me, to help me fit_

_In my skin_

_I never felt like this before_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_Does it show?_

_You see right through me_

_And I can't hide_

_I'm naked_

_Around you_

_And it feels so right_

_I'm naked_

_Oh oh yeah_

_Does it show?_

_Yeah, I'm naked_

_Oh oh, yeah yeah_

_I'm so naked around you_

_And I can't hide_

_You're gonna (you're gonna) see right through, baby_

_you're gonna see right through,_

_I'm so naked around you,_

_and I can't hide,_

_you're gonna see right through, baby." _

Marley smiled slightly as the last notes were played, her eyes shining with unshed tears as Jake stood up and climbed up onto the stage.

"Come on," he said, taking Marley's hand and leading her off the stage via the right wing. On the other side, Wade was jumping up and down, clapping silently.

As soon as the two were outside, Jake gently pushed Marley back into a wall and quickly covered her lips with his own. Marley was surprised at first, and gasped ever so slightly but then she relaxed and enjoyed her first kiss.

Jake gently pushed his tongue into the mix and waited until Marley felt comfortable. She engaged him in a battle which he won, obviously.

"Oh, you are _not _kissing my man, you poorhouse bitch," a snide female voice darkly. Jake pulled away and turned to see Kitty Drinkwater standing there with fire in her eyes and a evil look directed at Marley who was looking embarrassed at being caught out.

"Hey. Lay off, Kitty. We're not together anymore so you don't have a say in anything I do," Jake snarled. Kitty turned her shin upwards a few inches.

"Listen to me, Jakey. We're still together because we never officially broke up and so that fat whore there and you are technically cheating. So you're going to get off of the beached whale and you're going to come back to me," Kitty said clearly. Jake stiffened and open his mouth to retort but found a hand stopping him.

"No, you listen to me, Bitchy. You are not going to take away one of the three things that makes my life here bearable. You are not going to make my life a living hell anymore. I am over being a doormat," Marley said, a determined look on her face.

Kitty was taken aback. Two people were watching the scene and finally made themselves known.

"If you've no other business with these two, I suggest you leave," Rachel said fiercely.

"I think you best get out of here before my girl Rachel here bitch slaps you into next century," Puck added and stared Kitty down until she turned on her heel and stormed away.

"You ok, bro?" Puck asked Jake, who nodded.

Rachel smiled at Marley. "Proud of you," she stated simply. Marley returned the smile warmly and waited awkwardly until the other couple took the hint and left them alone.

Jake looked back at Marley and gently pressed him lips to hers again. Marley pulled back quickly, to ask something.

"What are you doing Friday night?" she questioned as Jake pressed a searing hot kiss to her neck.

"Going on a date with you," he answered.

**A/N: Yes, I lifted those lines from the show directly because they're just awesome. They are, seriously!**

**So all that's left is the epilogue and I think I'll use 'I'm With You' for that, but I'm not sure. Any other suggestions? It has to be an Avril song though. **

**Love you,**

**-'Gana xx**


	4. Epilogue: I'm With You

**A/N: Ok, guys, this is the epilogue. I've used 'I'm With You' for this because I didn't get any suggestions. So oh well. Hope you enjoy!**

**Title: **Silly Little Songs

**Author: **Morgana Ravenheart

**Summary: **Using the songs of Avril Lavinge, Blaine, Puck and Marley all try to convey their feelings to their loved ones.

**Pairings: **Klaine, Puckleberry and Jarley.

**Rating: **T, for Puck's potty mouth

**This chapter is dedicated to guest reviewer, The Doctor, for being my very first reviewer on this story, and shout out to macariadaughterofhades. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT IN ANY WAY, SHAPE OR FORM OWN GLEE. IF I DID THEN I WOULD BE MARK SALLING'S SEX SLAVE. **

**Extra A/N: Go and listen to 'I'm With You' by Avril Lavinge while reading this, if you please :P**

Five years after everyone had graduated high school, there was a triple wedding.

The civil partnership of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, to become Blaine and Kurt Anderson-Hummel.

The wedding of Rachel Berry and Noah Puckerman, to become Noah and Rachel Berry-Puckerman.

The wedding of Marley Rose and Jake Puckerman, to become Jake and Marley Puckerman-Rose.

Rachel was a huge star on Broadway so she and Noah had a PR wedding and a private one. It was at this private one where she, Noah and the other two couple marrying heard a song that took them straight back to that infamous intervention. It was Santana Lopez who sung it.

"_I'm standing on a bridge,_

_I'm waiting in the dark._

_I thought that you'd be here by now_

_There's nothing but the rain,_

_No footsteps on the ground,_

_I'm listening but there's no sound_

_Isn't anyone tryin' to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you._

_I'm looking for a place,_

_I'm searching for a face,_

_Is anybody here I know?_

_'Cause nothing's going right,_

_And everything's a mess,_

_And no one likes to be alone_

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?_

_Won't somebody come take me home?_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life_

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new?_

_I don't know who you are,_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Oh why is everything so confusing?_

_Maybe I'm just out of my mind,_

_Yeah-he-yaa, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeah-he-yah, Yeaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!_

_It's a damn cold night,_

_Trying to figure out this life,_

_Won't you take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new,_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand,_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_Take me by the hand_

_Take me somewhere new_

_I don't know who you are_

_But I... I'm with you_

_I'm with you_

_I'm with you…"_

As the last notes of the song finished, both Marley and Rachel, and Kurt, wiped a stray tear away and their partners pulled them into hugs. The song was beautiful, the way it was sung was beautiful and it was a trip right down Memory Lane.

_Avril Lavinge played a part in each and every one's lives. And she would continue to do so until such a time that they moved on._

**A/N: So it's short. Oh well, it's my story and I make the rules. I though that Santana's voice would suit that particular song well and so it was she who sung it. **

**Thank you to all my readers and followers and the reviewers too (you know who you are!). **

**Love you all,**

**-Gana xx**

**P.S: If you want a sequel or something at all, review or PM me and let me know :L**


End file.
